


Joshler RP Plot/Ideas

by Astrored77



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrored77/pseuds/Astrored77
Summary: Here lies a collection of Joshler themed plots I have made over the years and decided to share it here
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Joshler RP Plot/Ideas

1\. High School AU:

Tyler has depression because he gets bullied daily. Josh is a jock who has anxiety and a crush on Tyler who is a quiet geek but hides his true by bulling the boy instead for multiple years throughout school. Eventually Tyler cracks and tries to kill himself however Josh was nearby and saves him. Josh confesses but does Tyler really feel the same or is he acting like he does in fear of getting hurt again ?  
~  
2\. DDLB AU:

Tyler has kept a secert from Josh for the longest time. In fact it was a secret from everyone. Tyler is a little and goes into his little headspace whenever he gets too stressed out, nervous, afraid, or whenever he's alone which isn't the best idea. During the Emotional Roadshow Tour, Tyler goes into headspace after a show and was in his own hotel room coloring in a kid's coloring book, secretly wearing diaper and sucking on a pacifier, when Josh walks in because he wanted to hang out. Tyler runs away and hides. Will Josh go after him, or leave him alone and act like this didn't happen?  
~  
3\. Vampire AU: 

Josh is a vampire looking for some blood. He goes out to hint when a delicious scent catches his attention and searches for it. The vampire is surprised by the sight he saw. A teenaged boy was cutting his own sun kissed skin with a sharp metal blade. Josh's fangs grew at the sight and decides to show himself. Tyler, who was the one self harming, thought that Josh was going to kill him and let the vampire do whatever he pleased. However Josh doesn't kill Tyler, instead the vampire licks away the blood that dripped down his arms and takes him away to Josh's place in the forest. Will Tyler continueto harm himself? Will Josh give in to temptation of the overwhelming smell of blood? Or will they call a truce and get closer to one another?  
~

4\. Bestfriends AU:  
The duo have been best friends since they were born since their father's are best friends as well. They used to joke about being married to each other as toddlers but stopped when they got older. Their feelings haven't changed but they are too shy to admit their feelings for each other and stay best friends even throughout the many awkward sexual tension building up between them. Who will be the first to confess?  
~  
5\. Teacher and Student AU:

Tyler is a 19 year old freshman in college. Josh is a 28 year old college professor. During class, Tyler is a sweet innocent teacher's pet student whenever he's in Mr. Dun's class however outside of it Tyler is nothing but a brat to get what he wants which is in Mr. Dun's pants due to teenage hormones. The student finally gotten the courage to act up one day and gotten detention with his crush. Instead of getting an hour long of doing his homework, Tyler ended up getting spanked by Mr. Dun a certain number of times as a lesson plus the reward to come back tomorrow for his treat for taking his punishment so well.  
~  
6\. Sick Ty AU:

During the hiatus, Tyler had gotten a cold from playing too much fortnite and not taking care of himself. He was too stubborn to go to the hospital so the next best thing was to call his best friend Josh. The drummer had came over to the house the instant he had heard Tyler's scratchy voice over the phone, taking a guess on what had happened. Josh spends his next couple of days at Joseph's house taking care of Tyler like a doctor since the younger clearly wouldn't. Tyler ends up getting loopy on medication he had to take and ends up not only coming out to Josh but also spilling his true feelings for his best friend. Does Josh feel the same ? Or will he act like he loves Tyler the same while he's high on medication until it passes by then never mention it again?  
~  
7\. I Hate You Everything About You AU:

There was a disagreement a few months ago between the two band members that got out of control. They are both too stubborn to apologize first so they avoided each other whenever they were not performing in a concert. However one day they accidentally have to share the same hotel room. It started out as a verbal argument but soon turned physical. Tyler had bruises and Josh had a busted lip. Something about Tyler suddenly turned on Josh and long story short they fuck. Afterward they apologize at the same time then everything was back to normal.  
~  
8\. Fuck Buddies AU:

One day while on tour, Josh's inner gay thoughts got the best of him as he was in the shower and that same day is when he suggested to Tyler if they could be friends with benefits. However rule number one of being fuck buddies is to not fall in love since it would only leave you with a broken heart. Clearly Tyler didn't listen to that rule as he accepts the offer. Things go smoothly for the next month on tour until one evening at a bar where Tyler catches Josh kissing some random person is when his heart breaks and leaves the scene. Josh was only kissing the person to see the reaction he would get out of Tyler but he wasn't expecting the singer to shut down on him and ignore him completely. Once sobered up, Josh realized that Tyler loves him and that Josh also feels the same way so he does whatever it takes to make things up and have another chance to this time be boyfriends with Tyler.  
~  
9\. The Stripper and The Business Man AU:

Josh is a successful CEO of Dun Industries, a hair dye company. He recently broken up with his boyfriend Brendon and decided to go to a strip club to get drunk when his eyes set on the most beautiful feminine boy he's ever seen before that goes by the name T.J. Josh pays for a personal show with the boy and since then has payed to see him every Saturday night. That is until one day Josh believes he's in love and tells Tyler. The stripper doesn't believe that someone could love him for any other reason than because of his body so the business man offers to take him on a date. Tyler slowly but surely starts to fall in love as well and quits his job because Josh had offered to share his money as long as they love each other.  
~  
10\. Step Bros AU:

Tyler and Josh meet each other at school and immediately fall for each other at first sight however they are too oblivious to notice that the other feels the same even though they are practically best of friends. Skip to a year later, Tyler's mom meets Josh's dad where they get along quite well and soon enough get married since their old and have four kids each which means in total there's eight kids. Tyler was pleasantly surprised while Josh was somewhat annoyed, not by the Joseph family since they were the sweetest but because now he could never ask Tyler out on a date. Late one evening, Tyler was feeling restless so he sneaked into Josh's, his step brother, room and gotten a little carried away in his thoughts when laying next to Josh, whom may be a heavy sleeper but can be woken up by angelic moans. At that moment, feelings were confessed and the beginning of a secert relationship between two not at all related siblings begin.  
~  
11\. Mates AU:

Joshua Dun is a werewolf and mayor of a town on the outskirts of Ohio which means is fairly small and unknown. Not only is he a werewolf but he is the alpha of the town who knows and protects his people. Lately he's been busy trying to find his mate by sending his pack to search for anyone but having no luck. Tyler Joseph recently moved away from his home back in Columbus to start over doing what he dreamed of which was to start his own bakery except for one small problem, he dislikes physical contact and is afraid of people more often than not which is why he has himself a doberman dog named Elmo whom is well trained and can sense a good person from a bad one. On the grand opening, Josh decided to pause his journey to find his mate and be mayor for once so he scoops out the new bakery when a scent of sugary goodness and flowers hit him and realized that his mate was the most adorable human infront of him. Meanwhile Tyler had never felt an attraction to anyone before nor had he ever had any sexual thoughts crossed his mind until Josh showed up in his life. It terrified him yet he wanted more. Unsure what to do, Tyler calls up his old high school friend Jenna to talk about his feelings while Josh starts planning on how to make Tyler his mate officially.  
~  
12\. Devil & Angel AU:

For over thousands of years now, the ruler of the underworld had been the latest devil by the name of Josh. His daily routine consists of torturing bad angels, bossing people around and doing whatever he felt like in the underworld. One day while on a walk, he heard a lovely voice coming from above. It just happened to be a chestnut haired boy with a golden tan body near the gates while singing to himself. Josh becomes desperate to know who was singing so he made a deal with God. The devil would let a thousand angels go if God sends him an angel every a thousand years. It took a few tries but eventually Josh meets the pretty boy with a pretty voice named Tyler. Tyler was beyond terrified being in the underworld however Josh had a soft spot for him. The two beings fall for one another even if it was forbidden and spend the rest of eternity together.

~  
13\. Teachers AU:

[Teachers Rule One Shot|https://my.w.tt/ml9rVJkkqT]  
Based off of this story linked above, Mr. Dun is an English teacher and mentor. Mr. Joseph is a music and creative writing teacher as well as a mentor. The Fine Arts college they teach at is very accepting of every race, religion, gender, sex, etc. Meaning the two teachers had told their students about them being openly gay and their little crush on the other teacher which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't against the school handbook if there wasn't a rule that said co-workers cannot date.  
~

14\. Stalker AU:

Tyler Joseph is an Youtuber that does trendy challenges, donations to charities, covers of songs, and has more than half a million subscribers on his channel. He may not be too well known but he does have a strong fanbase that some may say are crazy but he calls them dedicated. Joshua Dun is Tyler's number one fan and if anyone disagrees then well lets just say things will end badly for the person who thinks otherwise. Josh has tabs to all of Tyler's social media, knows where he lives, and even lives in the same neighborhood as the star. One day on the way home after coming back from shooting a video with another youtuber, Tyler was leaving the apartment complex of his friend's house when he accidentally bumps into Josh. Ever since their first encounter, Tyler and Josh keep running into each other. The youtuber thinks it's purely a coincidence meanwhile Josh is conflicted with himself because each time they bump into each other, he's trying his best not to let his crazy side kick in and kidnap Tyler. Eventually Josh manages to get Tyler and take him to the basement of his home where from then on Tyler is constantly under Josh's watch. At first Tyler was scared for his life but realized that Josh would never hurt him, simply only scaring him enough so that he wouldn't leave. Josh was very lonely and wanted Tyler all to himself so that he could have somebody to love. Josh slowly warms up to the youtuber to let him make videos again and even participated in a few as Tyler ends up falling in love with the stalker just like he had planned out.  
~

15\. Werewolves AU:

Joshua Dun is the Alpha leader of his pack meanwhile Tyler is the weakest Omega in the same pack. They live in a mansion with multiple others in their pack. The people who don't have mates share a room with others who don't have mates until they reach the age of eighteen where your mate's name is revealed to you by it being tattooed on your body. Josh has been eighteen for over a year yet he still hasn't found his mate or maybe he does but hadn't shown off his tattoo to others. Meanwhile Tyler turns eighteen in less than a month. Each day makes Tyler counts down, ready to take his own life away because he couldn't bare to see the day that his only friend in the pack Josh find his mate then ditch him. Once December first comes around, Tyler's heart dropped when the tattooed name on his skin was Josh's. It wasn't going to stop him nope. He waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking out of the house with a gun that contained a silver bullet to kill himself when suddenly tackled to the ground by Josh. They fight until Tyler caves in and the waterworks kick in. Josh hugs his mate and made it his number one priority to keep Tyler safe from from everything including himself as well have his belongings moved into Josh's own penthouse so Tyler wouldn't be constantly picked on by the others in their pack. 

16\. Monsters AU:

Josh Dun has been living in Slowtown with his werewolves family since he's been a pup and hasn't seen any new faces in town until he picked up a new scent; a scent of a vampire. Tyler Joseph was a vampire and new to Slowtown. He was the smallest/weakest vampire in his family because he didn't like kill humans like the others did for blood. The vampire had only lived in slowtown for only a week and had found a dead animal corpse, courtesy of Josh when in werewolf form, and decided to drink it's blood. Tyler didn't like to take blood from the living so he would check out the forest where to get a free meal whenever he was hungry. Josh had been warned by his parents to watch out for vampires but one day goes into the forest where he sees a small figure crying and goes to comfort it which is how he met Tyler. From then on, the two became the best of friends when alone together and eventually fall in love no matter how risky it was for them to.do so.  
~  
17\. Fighter AU:

Josh is a professional fighter that takes his job seriously and is a new upcoming star. He has a won five matches and not lost any just yet. There's an ufc event happening in his hometown Columbus against an opponent from another country. Tyler is in the audience with his best friend Brendon to watch the matches even if he's against violence. After the event was over, Tyler gets lost while leaving with his friend and long story ends up meeting Josh. It seemed to be love at first sight. They exchange numbers before going their seprate ways. A few days later, they go out on a date and get to know each other better. Tyler is quite shy and more on the feminine side which catches eyes of strangers that Josh notices so he made people back off the only way he knew how to; with violence of course. So eventually Tyler teaches Josh how to control when it's the right and wrong time for it.  
~  
18\. Boxer & Cutman AU:

Josh is a professional boxer and Tyler is his cutman. A cutman is a person responsible for preventing and treating physical damage to a fighter during the breaks between rounds; therefore essential to the fighter, and can be a decisive factor in the outcome of the match. Josh has given Tyler the cold shoulder ever since they've met. Tyler didn't care because he gotten paid alot of money for the job. One day that changes whenever Josh's next opponent visits Josh's gym, the other boxer's manager noticed Tyler and was getting a little too touchy. Josh notices and so he tells the other boxer to get his crew under control as well as getting a little possessive since then and became nicer to Tyler. Eventually Josh befriends Tyler and ultimately asks him out on a date.  
~  
19\. Mafia AU:

Josh is a mafia boss and constantly has to move around for his own safety. Tyler's family owed Josh some money however they couldn't pay for it so Josh killed Tyler's family infront of him as Tyler hit underneath the bed when he gets caught crying. Instead of killing Tyler, Josh kidnaps him and make him his personal slave except for one thing. Josh doesn't really treat him badly, instead all he has Tyler do is be his eye candy. Tyler is beyond terrified and Josh doesn't like it so he treats him with kindness and eventually wins over his love by buying him materialistic items.  
~  
20\. Bakery AU:

Josh is the owner of a bakery that was his grandmother's until she had past away then took over. He befriends a high school boy by the name of Tyler. Tyler is always visiting the bakery whenever Josh is there. He doesn't have any friends, gets bullied at school and by his father. Josh likes to try to bake new stuff from the recipe book his grandmother had left him and lets Tyler try new things almost on the daily. They are both helplessly in love with each other however are too shy to admit their feeling to one another. It wasn't until one day Tyler's bullies show up to Josh's bakery, while Josh was in the back, they start picking on Tyler until Josh shows up from the back while threatening to call the cops if they didn't leave then Tyler confesses how he's been getting bullied before Josh confesses how he feels for Tyler.  
~  
21\. Home AU:  
Josh is a business man that works for his father's company, waiting for the day his father retires to take over. He doesn't like to go to the office to work so he typically works from home. Occasionally he would work at a cafe with wifi to feel less lonely. One day in the cafe, Josh was already doing some work on his laptop when Tyler walks in and orders himself a drink. They make eye contact for a spilt second then look away. Tyler gets his drink however he notices that there's no empty seat available at an empty table. So he decided to approach Josh's table and asks to take a seat across from him. From then on they get to know each other. Tyler is a traveling that roams different cities in hopes of finding a place to call home. Eventually Tyler asks Josh if he could stay the night and even offered to sleep on the floor. Josh's response was that he allowed Tyler to stay and they get close. Tyler thinks he's found his home yet knew that he had to go except for one problem, Josh asks for Tyler to stay another night. Since then, Josh asks every night if Tyler would stay until he basically moves in with Josh.  
~  
22\. Sugar Daddy AU:

Tyler is a college student that is struggling to pay for his education so he resorts to going on a website called sugardaddy.com to find himself someone that was willing to help him pay his debt. Josh is a rich businessman that was on the website that gets a message from Tyler and decided to take him up on his offer. They create a system and work things out. Josh pays for Tyler's education and in return Tyler acts like Josh's eye candy at formal parties and sucks him off whenever he brings the older man lunch. Eventually they move in together, they start off with seprate rooms where Tyler starts to fall in love. The sugar baby confesses his feelings but gets turned down because Josh is afraid of a repeat that happened with a previous suagr baby and doesn't want it to happen again. Things go back to how they used to be at the beginning of their arrangement however Josh starts to realize that he doesn't like it and misses Tyler being so open and caring. It wasn't until Tyler said that he wanted to end their agreement and move out when Josh realizes that he's in love with the boy and somehow convinces him to stay so he can make things right.  
~  
23\. Arrange Marriage AU:

Joshua is the son of King Bill and Queen Laura of the Dun kingdom. The king and queen have aged over the years and gotten tired of ruling their kingdom which meant Joshua was the next upcoming ruler however his parents didn't want him to rule alone. They began to search for princesses and princes from other kingdoms to go on dates with Joshua to let him choose who he wanted to be his queen. Tyler is the son of King Christopher and Queen Kelly of the Joseph kingdom which was struggling due to an investigation of people from other kingdoms that were at war with each other. Anyways Tyler was the youngest of his siblings which meant he was up for the throne last and would probably not have a chance so his mother forced him to go to the recruitment over at the Dun Kingdom to see if he would have a chance at ruling something than nothing. Whenever it was Tyler's turn to spend a day with Josh, the two surprisingly gotten along well and planned more days to meet up which meant Tyler's stay in the kingdom was extended until he had ended up moving in up until it was decided for the two boys to get married. From then on, Joshua became King while Tyler became Queen of the Dun Kingdom and lived happily ever after.  
~  
24\. The Criminal & Vigilante AU: 

Josh is an infamous criminal of Ohio by the name of Spooky Jim at night and well known and popular businessman by day. Tyler is a new worker for Josh's company at day and at night is kimono boy that fights with Spooky Jim. Tyler falls in love with Josh while Spooky Jim falls in love with Kimono boy. One day Spooky Jim tricks Kimono boy and drugs him to find out his secret identity to expose him to the world but when he realized that its Tyler, he decided to let him go and think about his feelings. Eventually Josh realizes that he's in love with Tyler so he reveals his identity to him and confessed how he feels. From there on the two decided to put aside their differences to let their relationship blossom into something beautiful.  
~


End file.
